


A "Thing"

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian and Tyler...meet up after the show. And are definitely not dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Thing"

 The match ends, the _show_ ends, everyone heads to the back to wash up, and Adrian waits until Tyler's dressed and groomed to tackle him into a hallway off the showers. Messing Tyler up a little is always fun, but it's _more_ fun when Tyler's wearing clean clothes, because he gets _so_ pissed and it's _cute._

So of course Tyler punches him. And he punches Tyler back, because that's what you _do._ Then there's a little more punching, and then Tyler slaps him in the face, and then they kiss, and it all gets a little out of hand (as it always does) and ends with Tyler's legs wrapped around Adrian's waist while Adrian fucks him into the wall.

They're not even in _private._ At any _minute_ now someone could show up. Tyson _Kidd_ could wander through. Hell, the shock'd probably help him get his head out of his arse. Honestly Adrian's sure he could put up getting spotted by anyone but Bayley, because that'd be like your kid sister walking in on you and he's pretty sure Tyler would say something mean to her.

Tyler yanks on his ponytail and says, “I'm more than a little insulted that I don't have your full attention right now.”

“You worried I'm gonna drop you, gorgeous?” Adrian grins at him.

Tyler just rolls his eyes and tugs on Adrian's ponytail again.

When they're done, Tyler produces his phone from his pocket—of _course—_ and makes an irritated noise, then digs out a comb from the pocket on the other side. “How do you _always_ manage to tangle it? Is it a magic _power?_ Do you _practice?_ ”

Adrian snorts, stifles a laugh, and then mutters, “Maybe a little.”

“Ugh. You're _infuriating._ ”

“One of my greatest skills, I'd say.”

After a minute or two of detangling, the comb goes away, and Tyler starts smoothing his hair back so he can put it up, a hair tie and a couple of bobby pins appearing in his mouth like magic. He glances at Adrian out of the corner of his eye. “I hope you don't think this is some kind of _thing._ ”

“A _thing?_ Like _what?_ ” Adrian slouches against the opposite wall.

“Like a _dating_ thing.”

“Don't think _anyone_ could mistake this for _dating,_ mate. There's a match, and then we fuck, and then you spend fifteen minutes whinging about your hair. If we're dating, you're bloody high maintenance. Like the bird from _Young Frankenstein._ ”

Tyler freezes. “You did _not_ just compare me to _Frankenstein._ ”

“What— _Young Frankenstein,_ y'twat, not Frankenstein's bloody monster! Gene Wilder! Madeline Kahn! Haven't you ever watched a Mel Brooks movie?”

The blank look he gets back says _everything._ “I only watch movies at festivals.”

“You're a bloody disgrace, is what you are. Come on.” Adrian grabs his hand and starts tugging him along. “We're going to go get a pint, and then you're going to watch _Young Frankenstein._ Disgraceful.”

“Ex- _cuse_ me, I will not be _manhandled—_ ”

“Y'weren't arguing with it ten minutes ago. Lighten up, blondie, it's a fun movie.”

Tyler huffs, rolls his eyes, and allows himself to be towed.After a second he even starts humming.

“What's that song?”

“It's from a musical, _you_ wouldn't know it.”

As they pass the locker room, they can hear the tell-tale sound of Aiden English clearing his throat, and after a moment he starts to sing. “I think I'll _tryyyyy_ defying _gra_ vityyyyy...” He's accompanied by a melodic plinking that, through the open door, seems to be Simon Gotch perched on a bench, playing a very old-looking guitar.

After a moment Tyler just blinks and says, “I don't _get_ them.”

Adrian shrugs. “I don't think anyone does.”


End file.
